Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, management of resources depends on service providers understanding congestion within a radio access network (RAN) for mobile communication networks. However, RAN congestion information is often managed within the RAN itself; thus, there are significant challenges in communicating congestion related information for the RAN to service providers, other elements or other portions of mobile communication networks in order to facilitate the efficient management of communication resources.